Frosted Flames
by annafrost
Summary: Nia is no normal human, she has one friend that she met when she was four years old, but she hasn't seen him since. Jack made a promise to a little girl and he forgot about it. But now he is back, and after having a fun snow day, he literally bumped into her. As the two get closer, so does an enemy. Will jack be abled to stay with Nia, or will something happen to stop them?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: His & Her beginning

It was a cold snowy night as a boy and his little sister race through the woods that surround their small village in Maine. No one knew their names except their parents and siblings. But usually they are not called by their names even from them. These two children were as happy as can be, eyes full of joy and life. They both were brown haired, blue eyed, and clothes were normal but thread bared at the ends of their sleeves and pants. The boy and girl were playing with snowballs before looking up at the clear sky. As the boy stared up at the full moon his little sister smacked him lightly on the arm "Tag! Your it brother!" She shrieked before she dashed through the snow and onto a frozen lake.

The young boy ran after his young sister laughing at how funny she looked when she ran. He heard bell and turn around to find out where the noise was coming from. He saw an outline of something flying across the sky. But as he turned around to chase after his sister once more, the ice cracked. Both children fell into the water and the ice slid back into place on top of them. The boy slammed his fist into the ice as he fought to stay as close to the ice as he could. His little sister was just fighting to stay up and her up. The boy realized this seconds later and began to push against the ice.

His little sister saw what her older brother was doing and also pushed up. Slowly the ice went up little by little. The sister pulled herself out of the water as she let air fill her. But she left her brother in the water. The ice smash down before she could help him. As the girl screamed for her brother over and over again "Jack, Jack!"

A few hundred years later….

There was a young girl running around in the snow giggling as she sticked out her tongue to catch a snowflake. Her curls bounced as she ran trying to catch a snow flake. She was looking up at the sky for a big snow flake when she ran into something cold and solid. She hit the ground hard and tears began to fall from her eyes. "Ow…" she cried as a boy turned to her. He's eyes wide with surprise as he leaned down. "Hey, are you hurt?" The little girl nodded as she continue to cry. The boy helped the girl get up and he brushed the snow off but created frost on her clothes.

"Don't cry, whats your name?" The little girl rubbed her eyes as she looked at the strange boy classy. He had silver white hair and he had blue eyes, he wore a sweat shirt and tan colored pants but no shoes. "Im Niana…who are you?" The boy smiled at Sage. "Im Jack, its nice to meet you Sage, now… where are your parents?" Sage looked at the ground "They are in heaven Jack" Jack froze and looked at the little girl with concern "But i live with Auntie now." Jack sighed with relief before petting the girl on the head. "Good, now i have to go but I will come back later ok?" Sage held out a her pinky finger Jack "Pinky promise?" Jack laughed and wrapped his own pinky around hers "I pinky promise to come back. See you later Nia!" Nia smiled as Jack flew away and ran back into her house knowing no one can break a pinky promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Jack returns

Jack Frost:

Jack swept through town on his winds, laughing when he saw the adults shiver and pull their winter coats closer around them. "Hey kids snow day!" He yelled at the kids in the park. It was Jamie Bennet and the twins. "Jack your back!" Jamie ran over and hugged Jack around the waist. "Whoa there kid, i was here last year." Jack laughed patting his young friend on the head. "Yeah but last year i didn't have a super pretty babysitter!" Jack laughed as Jamie's eyes sparkled. "A pretty babysitter? Thats the best thing that has happened here? Then its about time i make this place a little more fun." Jack picked up a snow ball and threw it at Jareth the eldest of the twins. Jareth tried throwing one back but instead hit Cupcake who was behind Jack. Soon it was a break out of war. Every few milli-secound a snow ball flew through the air and Jack kept all the kids amo ready and full.

Jack pulled the hood of his sweat shirt over his head as a snow ball flew dangerously close to his head. "hey!" Jack laughed as a snow ball hit in and he threw a snowball at Jamie. Jamie ducked and but ran away as Cupcake came with a big snow ball in her arms. "Run! Cup cakes got a bomb!" Jacob the younger twin yelled. Sophie was just coming out of the house when she saw Cupcake. Cupcake most have looked like godzilla Jack thought as he watched Sophie scream in fear and run away in her little pink boots. Where is their parents and why aren't they making sure that their kids are wearing the right things for winter? Sophie was dressed in rainbow pajamas and had a pair of pink wings swinging on her back. Her blue eyes were filled with fear and her hair was a crazy blonde mess from a nap she must have taken only minutes ago. Cupcake saw little Sophie and must have thought that the poor little four year old should be her next target. Cupcake yelled out a war cry and ran faster after the little girl. Sophie screamed on the top of her lungs and scrambled to get into the house. But she fell about five times, and cried harder every time.

Baby sitter: minutes before...

I sighed as i pulled at my long pony tail. I wish that math teachers and math itself never actually existed! I flip through my text book scanning for any information that could help me, but found nothing. Giving up i go into the kitchen to make Sophie a snack before i woke her up. I started to cut up an apple for her to eat when i hear a scream. i flinch at the sound and then i realize who's scream that was. It was Sophie's scream, i was pretty sure. I race into the living room to find a abandoned bunny blanket on the couch and see her boots gone. I pull my hair out of the ponytail as i peek out the window and my mouth dropped. Cup cake was racing after Sophie...with a hug snow ball ready to throw. I stuff my feet into a pair of black boots and race out side my hair blowing in the wind . "Cup cake Evans put that down this instant!" But then i got hit by a snow ball, in the face.

Jack frost:

It felt so good throwing that snow ball...if only if it didn't hit cupcake, it hit the girl who just came out of the house. The girl went down fast as if she weighed nothing and banged her head on the porch. "Jack! That was my babysitter!" Jamie shouted racing over to help the girl sit up. She looked like she was about fourteen, and like Jamie said, very pretty. She had long brown curly hair that stopped at her waist. She wore a long sleeved t-shirt and black jeans and boots as well. As the girl got up she had to look in Jack direction. But when she did, her eyes widen and her eyes never left his. "Um...Jamie? Is she looking at me?" Jack called to his friend who was standing a few feet behind the babysitter. Out of the corner of his eye Jack could also see the other kids backing away. Thats odd...what are the getting away from? "I think so...Jack... I would back away if i were you." Jack turned his full attention to the little boy. "Why? I mean shes not going to hurt m..." before Jack could finish his sentence a snow ball hit him hard in the chest. He fell onto the ground and moaned. The girl formed another snow ball in her hand "How dare you come back!" She threw another snowball her brown eyes glittering with anger. "You leave and then show back when i almost an adult? What is wrong with you!?" Jack dodged the next snow ball and looked up at the strand girl. "What are you talking about?" he yelled at her.

"I don't even know you!" The girl let out a humorless laugh as she threw another snow ball at him "Maybe if your brain wasn't so busy thinking about fun, you might realize you do know me. Find me if you can Jack." She hissed before turning to Sophie and stroking the young girls hair. "Are you ok sweetie?" She whispered to little Sophie before picking up the little girl. Sophie smiled happily up at the older girl and nodded. "Dont cry any more, easter is just around the corner and you can see the easter bunny again." Sophie's smile became bigger as the older girl whispered little promises in her ear to calm Sophie as they went inside. "Who is she!?" Jack moaned "Thats..Niana, but every one calls her Nia. She said she knew you when she was on four." Jack moaned and covers his face with his hand. Nia...that little precious girl, turned into that? He promised that he would come bacl. but if he didn't run into her today he might have never kept that promise. Jack saw a river of colors in the sky and sighed "Sorry Jamie, i have to go." He called his winds before Jamie could start whining and flew to Norths workshop. "What is the problem?" Jack leaned against his staff as he landed next to sandy. "Pitch is back..." North turned to the others stroking his beard with worry. "So? We can beat him!" North shook his head as tooth whispers to her little helpers "Its not that simple mate," Bunny moaned heading over to the control center for the globe. He hit a few buttons and a dot lit up and started listing things "You see...Pitch is going to use someone to help him win this time even though she is a human so she's useless . But there is one thing that this girl has that Pitch can use. We dont know what power she has but we know that she only knows you. So we are relying on you to help protect her." Jack shrugged "Got it who is it?" Suddenly a picture appeared and Jacks heart stopped

It was Nia.


	3. Chapter 3: Nia

Chapter 2: My new guardian, and guard...

I sat in my room staring down at my text book. Why isn't the information sticking like it usually does? Maybe its because of him...No stop thinking about him! He just a pain that came back into your life. I sigh as i look around my room. Since i last saw Jack, i have changed in so many ways that i though he wouldn't realize who i was. But hey, maybe thats a good thing, or maybe its not. I get up to open my window since it was as warm as the tropics in my room. I sigh with delight as a cold wind blows into my room. But then a cold hand touches my face and my eyes snap open to stare into a pair of blue eyes. I shoot back and glare at Jack who slowly came into her room. He looked around and sees everything is either a red or blue. "Nice room, last time i checked you loved the color pink." I stand up slowly and brush some imaginary dust from my black t-shirt.

"Last time you saw me i was four years old jack, its been a very long time. I grew up so yeah my favorite color will change." Jack moans as he runs a hand through his soft...beautiful...hair- oh gosh stop thinking about how cute he is! "Look Nia i'm so" I let out a bitter laugh as i rest a hand on my hip and glare at him. "You sorry? You think that one apology will get you back to be a friend of mine? Sorry but that doesn't work anymore." Jacks eyes widen as he shakes his head as if trying to clear something from his head. "Listen, there is this bad guy, and he is targeting you for some reason. And i am here to protect you from him." I feel my heart stop before i look away from him "Who wants me? The boogey man?" Jack sits on my bed and i watch as he trails frost along my wall. "Actually yes," Jack looks at me as i fall to the ground. No way, my dreams...were right? i remember in my dreams i was next to Jack who held me close to him as a tall shadow towers over us and lets out a evil laugh. The boogey man was real, and he really wanted me.

"Hey! Nia wake up! Earth to Nia!" Jack was holding onto my shoulder and was shaking me. I look at him with dazed eyes, and his eyes were filled with concern. "maybe you should get some sleep so this can sink in." He picks me up and puts me on my bed." I curl up into a ball as Jack pulls my blanket over me. He kneeled next to me and brushed the hair away from my sweaty forehead. I let out a sigh and rub my head against his nice cool hand. He smiled a little as he dropped his staff and stroked my cheek. "Sleep Nia, you need it. I will be only outside the window. Just call for me and i will be there ok?" He pulls away and picks his staff up again and hopped out my window. I close my eyes and fall right back into my nightmares that i cant wake from till they are over. I open my eyes to find myself in a dark room.

I look around trying to see anything, but had no luck. I crawl around as suddenly a smell floated into my nose. It was the smell of smoke, something was burning. I cough as flames began to light up the room. I cover my nose and mouth as i look around. There was no doors and no windows, no way out. I continue to cough as i feel my eyes start to tear up. I hear someone laugh and i turn to see the tall figure again. "No! leave me alone! go away!" i shriek as the fire spreads quicker and more smoke surrounds me. "Go away! Leave me now! Don't come back to me ever again! Stop giving me these evil dreams!" I scream coughing again. Slowly i could make out the looks of the figure. He had spiky hair and golden eyes that sparkle evilly.

"Why should i? You are a beautiful girl, you have the richest voice known to man, you also seem to control the elements. So why oh why would i leave you alone?" I stare at the man as shake my head. "No, your'e lying. I don't control the elements! I don't have magic powers or anything! So leave me alone!" The man just laughed as his hand grabs me by the neck and slams me into the wall. "Sorry my sweet, buts its true." I grip his hand that closed around my neck as i tried to breath. "You are mine...you will always be mine." I scream as he continues to squeeze. "Nia? Nia! Nia wake up! Nia!" Jacks voice came into my head as i opened my eyes. I was fighting against him as he tried to wake me up. I stop and i could feel tears sting my eyes before rolling out of my eyes. "Nia" Jack sighed my name in a way that made me shiver as he held me close to him

"It's ok, i'm here...don't be afraid. It was just a dream, i'm here." He repeated over and over again in my ear each time becoming softer and softer till he was whispering it. I let out a little moan as i continue to cry and laid my head on his cold shoulder as the sobs shook my body. He held me like that till I stopped crying and he softly stroked my hair away from my neck before he froze. I look down and gasp in horror. On my neck was a few bruises in the shape of a hand. "Jack, he came, he came" I whimper as Jack helps me stand up and held me close to him as if trying to protect me from something. "Don't worry, i will protect you. He wont even get within a mile of you ok? Its ok," He cooed at me as he grabbed his staff and held me closer as he hopped out my window.

I let out a scream as we begin to fall but suddenly we were flying through the sky. I hide my face into Jack's chest and i let out a breath that i was holding and i felt Jack shiver. "Don't worry, i won't let you fall either." Jack chuckled as we continued to fly through the air. "You can look you know, its not that bad." He laughs at me. I peek and let out a squeak as i look down and bury my face back into his sweat shirt. "Don'r worry we are almost there." He said as he held me closer and i close my eyes.

Suddenly the winds that use to circle around us stopped blowing and i felt my feet touch the ground. I open my eyes to find several people staring at me. Two of them was a humming bird looking lady and a six foot tall Bunny. "Hi" The bunny said as he gave a little wave and i faint.

Jack:

He moans as he quickly catches Nia as she faints. "What did i do?" Bunny looked around at the other guardians as Jack gently pinched Nia's cheeks to wake her. Her eyes snap open a few minutes later and she looks around at the guardians with big scared eyes. "Hey, its ok." Jack cooed as Nia hides under his arm. He strokes her hair as North and Bunny share a look, and Tooth glared down at the new incomer. "S-scary. No more no more new people." Nia looked up at Jack as he continues to stroke her hair. "It's ok, these people are a part of the good team." Nia glanced up at Tooth who had put her hands on her hips angrily. "I dont think that bird lady likes me." Nia whispers into his ear making him laugh. "Tooth, stop glaring your scaring her." Tooth just snorted and turns away. Jack moans as he looked down at the scared fourteen year old. how could she not know who everyone was?

**I know its been a long since i last put up a chapter im sorry. I was waiting for more comments and focused on some of my other stories. Please comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

I stare up at the strange people as Jack tries to comfort me. "Hey you have to know me." The very tall bunny reached out towards. I let out a shriek like a little kid and duck under Jack's arm. "Nooo!"Jack moaned as I run away from the weird bunny. Suddenly I hit something hairy and scary. I look up to see a seven-foot monster. I could not stop myself from screaming, even though the monster screams too. I scramble to my feet and run away from the two scary monster. "Get back here, I wasn't going to hurt you mate!" The bunny called. "Get away get away!" I shriek throwing the all the things that came into my hands at the monsters. A teddy bear hits the bunny in the face making him fall. I stop to look at him with fear.

The bunny sat up taking the teddy bear off of his face. His green eyes were flaring with anger as he lets out a little growl. The bunny throws the teddy bear onto the ground. "Come here now you good for nothing brat!" He yelled diving at me. I scream and run once again. "Wait!" Suddenly the bird woman was in front of me. I scream again and hit her a plastic bat. She falls to the ground as I run past. "Hey! I was going to be nice!" She yelled at me before following in the chase.

Where am I? Oh my goodness im going to die! I run faster afraid as the bunny thing catches up a little more. More of the hairy monsters join the chase after me. "You have to joking! none of you can catch a little girl?!" The old man yelled as he walked quickly after all of us. I suddenly see a flying thing... it was almost shaped like a kite. Except big enough for me to actually sit on. I take a remote from on top of the kite thing and untied the rope.

"No! We haven't tested to see if it could fly yet!" The old man shouted as i push the on bottom. "Get back here you rascal!"I turn to see the bunny only a few feet away from me. I scream again for some reason and push the joy stick and I fly forward. Then, I finally realized something... I did not know how to fly one of these things! "Nia!" Jack shouted quickly jumping over the railing and he was flying next to me. "Why did you bring me here?" I scream at him as I push the "a" button and I shoot upwards. Jack moans as he quickly follows me. "You don't have to run from these people! there are on the same side."

"Same side? same side!? That..large monster thing with an australian accent wants to kill me! So does the bird woman!" Jack laughs as he takes the remote from me and pushes the blue button and suddenly the kite begins to fall from under me. Jack wraps him arm around me and pulls me up as he points his staff to the ground. Snow came from the ground and caught the kite before it could break. "I could have been that kite." I hissed at him as I wrap my arms around his neck. Jack rolls his eyes as he continues to hold me close to him. "Yes, but you weren't, now stop running around the workshop. I think kangaroo and Tooth are tired from having to chase you." He chuckles as he sets me down on a level below all the others. "You mean your friends with them?"

Jack nods as he sits down on the railing. The bid woman flew down and glares at me more. "Don't worry, I don't think she has any more toy weapons on her." Jack laughs as he wraps an arm around my shoulder. I find myself leaning back against him and closing my eyes. "So you finally stop?" The old man asked as he stops a few feet away from us. The bunny or as Jack calls him kangaroo. 'Yes...can i have a cookie?" I ask curling up against Jack who laughs. The bird lady smiles and sits next to Jack as i wave at her shyly. "When she isn't trying to hit you with a bat, she is actually kind of pretty." kangaroo shrugs as the old man smiles and claps his hands. "Jingle! Get some cookies and milk!" I watch as a small person with a goofy grin nodded and ran away to get the cookies. I look around as song fills my head. Tooth had turned on some music. I could tell it was "Animal" by Conor Maynard. "I thought we could make it a celebration since she stopped running." I laugh as she shrugs. I turn and pull on Jacks arm. "Lets dance." Jack shakes his head. "I can't dance." He mumbles. Suddenly kangaroo was behind him and pushes him. Jack stumbles into the middle of the room as the song starts up.

This was going to be interesting.

Jack:

He looks up to see Nia smiling at him. "Come on its not hard. Listen to the beat, then move with it." Jack watches as Nia taps her foot before twirling in a circle and moving her hips side to side. Jack listens before he found himself moving. "Thais it!' Nia smiles at him as he danced more. Jack laughs as Tooth hops in the air her arms over her head. Nia smiles more as Bunny joined and she does more moves that was driving Jack insane. She moved so gracefully, it was not human. North just stood there chewing on the cookies and made a sound of protest when Nia took a few. She laughs and takes a bite out of one of them. It was hard to believe that only a few seconds ago she was scared of these guys. Jack grabs Nia by her arm and pulls her to him. She looks up at him with shock but a smirk comes onto her face. Jack wraps his arms around her and twirls her. He catches her as she gets dizzy and bends her back in a classic move. Her cheeks were a bright red but she smiles at him. She suddenly slips away and sways to the music.

Soon their dancing turned into a get and dance sort of game. Jack slips behind her finally keeping a tight hold on her hips and kept her close. Just as the song stops. Both of them were breath less and the other guardians were looking at them with shock. Bunny claps. "Wow, teach me some of those moves Frost!" He crows making Jack blush as Nia giggles. Nia leans into Jack as she lets out a sigh but then another song started. "karaoke time!" Tooth yelled throwing a microphone at Nia and she smiles. Jack watches as she turns it on and starts to sing.

**Once upon a time a few mistakes ago, I was in your sights. You got me alone. You found me you found me you found me. **

Tooth nods and grabs Nia hands and the move into the room and Tooth became the chorus as Nia sways her hips to the music.

**I guess you didn't care and i guess i liked that, and when I fell hard. You took a step back. With out me, without me. with out me. And he's long gone. When he's next to me and i realize the blame is on me.**

She looked up at Jack and he found himself frozen in her gaze. She was so beautiful he realized as he took her in.

** Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now. Flew me to place I'd never been. So you put me down oh. I knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now. I flew to places I'd never been. Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground**

Jack watches as Tooth and Nia move with the music gracefully and Nia points at him.

**Oh,oh,trouble,trouble,trouble. Oh,oh,trouble,trouble**

Jack couldn't help but laugh as Bunny and Sandy share a look.

**No apologies. He'll never see you cry pretend he doesn't know. That he's the reason why you're drowning you're drowning. you're drowning. **

Nia and Tooth did that weird dance when you plug your nose and shake your hips till you get to the ground making them all laugh.

**And I heard you moved on from the whispers on the street. A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be. And now i see, now i see, now i see. He was long gone when he met me. And i realize the joke was on me. I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now. Flew me to place I'd never been. So you put me down oh, i knew you were trouble when you walked in. So shame on me now. Flew me to place I'd never been, now I'm lying on the cold hard ground.**

Jack couldn't help but to lean against his staff and wink at Nia and watch as she blushed.

**Oh,oh, trouble trouble trouble. Oh,oh, trouble,trouble.**

Before She could finish the song a sudden black sand flew around her and a white hand rested on her shoulder making turn a pale white. "Jack." She shrieked before she disappeared leaving behind only the microphone that made a loud thud but not as loud as Jacks yell. "Nia!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter : Mama I'm in love with a criminal

I look around with fear. I have been stuck in this cage for three days now, trust me I have been counting. I glare down at the chain that keeps me in place and pulls on it gently. But the noise of the chains clacking echos through the cave. I flinch scared that those dreadful horses will show up again. Every time i screamed or banged against the metal bars that kept me captive those things would show up in front of me. Their red eyes seem to look right through me but still want to strike me with their hooves. I look up through my dirty hair to see a familiar dark figure standing on the other side of the metal lines. "Do you really have to make so much noise?" Pitch asks me with a sigh as he walks around the cage slowly. "Yes, its what makes me human. I make noise." I hiss at him touching the bars. Suddenly a spark of pain filled me, i cried out and let go. Pitch chuckles as he shakes his head at me.

"You shouldn't touch the bars, they are electrified now." I glare at Pitch as i hold my burned hand to my chest. "So now you tell me." I said as i look down at my now red hand. "Oh, you would have found out sooner dear. Now, will you finally do us all a favor, join my side. So you don't have to stay in this cage, and be my prisioner." I growl at him and spit at him through the bars. "Bite me." I glare at him more and he chuckles again.

"So much stubborness. Well, I guess we will have to do this the hard way. Though i wished that we didn't. Wait...thats a lie." He reaches through the bars and I flinch away. I crawl to the other side of the cage trying to get away from his reaching hand. My braveness left me and i began to whimper as that evil pale hand gets closer to me. "Ah, that beautiful noise, the noise of fear. How i love it, especially from you my dear, you will help me a great deal in this war." His cold hand brushes against my forehead and everything goes dark.

I open my eyes and look around. All i see is black darkness, only darkness. Where am i? What is this place? I look down and my breath stops. I was no longer in my pajamas but in a simple white laced dress. My hair was no longer bloodied and dirty, but clean and was pulled away from my face. I found my feet moving from under me without even wanting to. I look around but still only see darkness. But this strange sound keeps coming into my ears as i continued to walk. I shake my head and cover my ears. It sounded so gross and wrong.

Suddenly everything was red, a flaming red. I look down to see my dress was soaked in blood, and i let out a scream. "Why? Why did you do this!?" I turn to see Jack glaring at me, in his hand was a knife, it was pointing at my chest. "You killed them!" I look down and see dead bodies around me, I let out another scream. "Jack is wasn't me, i wouldn't do this! Jack you have to believe me please!" Jack shakes his head and takes another step towards me opening his arms. I sigh with relief and run into his arms. I rest my head against his shoulder and he leans his head close to mine. "You mean nothing to me now, murdurer" He hisses. Before i could pull away i feel a sharp pain in my side. I let out a cry as i fall to the ground. In my side was the knife, I pull it out and look at it with shock.

I sit up still screaming. Pitch was sitting next to me his golden eyes laughing at me. "So how was your nightmare?" I glare at him and try to get as far away as i could from him "It was dreadful, totally dreadful!"Pitch claps his hands together and laughs. "Ah! Thats perfect, now. For another." I slip into the darkness again.

hours later...

Pitch smiles at me as i look at him with half closed eyes. "So what have you learned?" He asks me as fire began to flare from my hands. "That the guardians are evil, they want to kill me." Pitch laughs and claps. "Good, what else?" I look at the ground and think for a while "They need to be killed...and i need to do it." I meet Pitch's eyes and he laughs. "Excatly, my creation is finished! Welcome to the world my beautiful Nia Black!" I smile at my new name as i let the flames rise higher in my hands.

I hear music slip through the music as i stand up, the flames raised with me. I grin as i touch the black pendent that now rested on my chest. Jack was the real problem, he was making me stay as a human. Not trying to help me reach my true best. If i did show my true powers, he would kill me. Like how Pitch showed me, i will never trust him or his kind again!

**Get ready and put your seat belts on, this is going to turn into a sort of dark dramatic scene in the next chapter. I know it to soon but i couldn't help but turn her into the female version of Pitch...in a way. So when you see her in the next chapter, all i can say is that she will have gone through a great change. When i say great i mean ****terrible**** change that will leave your jaws dropping. See you in the next chapter, please leave a review for me!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: hall om mig

"Why won't you tell me where we are going? You even now where Nia is and you **still** won't tell me! What is going on?!" Jack finds himself yelling as he climbs into the sleigh. It has been a week and a half since Nia disapeared right in front of Jack's eyes. He searched for four days, no sleep, no rest, no food. His life seemed to be focused only on finding the girl who captured his heart when she was only four. Sandy had to use his dream dust on Jack to get him to stop, sleep, and think. But grief and worry still rolled off of Jack. Tooth and Bunny shares a look as they followed Jack.

"Because the person is watching us right now, we can't make it so obvious." Bunny hissed into Jack's ear as he settled down next to the angry young guardian. All Jack could glare at the people around him through the whole sleigh ride. North took out one of his snow globes and shakes it and whispers something at it before throwing it. Jack watches as the familar flash of color came from the flying ball and the sleigh slipped through the portal. "Your here!" A voice giggles into Jacks ear making him jump.

He turns but see no one sitting behind him. He held his staff close to him as he looks around at the dark forest that was to familar, wait... "Pitch? Pitch has her?!" rage fills Jack as he almost fly's out of the sleigh if North did not grab him by the back of his hood. "Hold on, Pitch said that he would come here with Nia." Jack just growls and sits back.

"Ah, my favorite hero group. Tell me what made you so respectivlley invite me to meet the big five?" Out of the shadows Pitch developed looking exactly as Jack remembers him. His eyes seemed to laugh at Jack as if he knew something Jack didn't "We know that you have been keeping some one precious to us captive for a while now. We would like it if we could have her back...please." Tooth called out from where she was fluttering around nervously. Sand man stood up images appearing over his annoyed angry face. "Sandy! language!" Tooth scolded even in the worse time she had to make thing good.

"Captive? Have I? Oh maybe i should ask my sweet night rose." Pitch said as he leans against a nearby tree and smiles more. Jack hears a cold clacking noise from behind him. Suddenly something was around Jack's throat and he began to choak. It was burning hot and felt like metal under Jack's hands he pulls at it as a loud crazy giggle echos through the woods. Soon followed by a singing voice that would haunt Jack for the rest of his life.

**Sa hall om mig**

**Slapp inte taget om mig**

Jack looks down to see a perfect manicured hand resting against his neck. The dark red nail polish stood out against the pale small hand stroking his neck. "Ah! My little flower, you finally decided to show yourself to the others." The person behind Jack answered with a little giggle. The chain disappears at the same time the hand removes away from Jack's skin. He gasps as all the power left him and he falls to the ground. Suddenly Tooth voice rang through the forest. "What did you do her!?" Jack looks up to see the little figure sitting at Pitch's feet. The person face was covered by the hood of the cloak, but he could see long silky dark hair that brushed against the ground while the person was sitting.

The chains lied around the person as she unhitches the cloak and lets it fall off her head and shoulders. Staring at him was the girl who he looked for week. Her eyes were surrounded by black eyeliner that made her look a little older. She wore a red dress that had no sleeves but she wore fingerless black gloves that stopped at her elbows. Some of her hair was held up with a black bow. The chains were connected to her ankle which sent a shiver down Jack's back.

That was not Nia, it was a monster. She laughed as Pitch smiled down at her and stroked her hair. Wait...her hair! It was longer then how he saw it and he saw streaks of black going down till the very tips, they were diffently not dyed. "What did you do?" Jack looks at her with shock. What happened to the sweet girl that he use to know? Who sang songs that included him, forced him to dance, ate North's weird cookies, who sang with Tooth even though the lady scared her a lot. She was gone! "Oh, I just showed her a few things, she saw the true side of your kind, she found her power, and she chose my side. Oh, dark flower why don't you show them your power?" Pitch said as he kissed her cheek. Jack felt an awful feeling in his chest as he watched this and Nia giggles. She gets up and Jack sees her dress stops at her ankles and under she wears a pair of leggings and red heals. Her arms spread away from her as she takes a deep breath and close her eyes. "Ah! Her power is to mediatate!' North howls as he laughs. Nia's eyes opened and were glowing red as she turns her hand towards North and a flam comes shooting out of her hand and almost hits North.

North makes a noise as he hops away from the shooting flame. Pitch was laughing and clapping his hands as fire began to form around Nia's feet. She was no longer touching the ground and her hair was moving around her head like she was under water. She smiles with satisfaction as she shoots another ball of fire at North till it looked like he was doing some sort of jig. Her heals disappeared as the flames burned them till they were no more. But no matter how much the fire burned, there was no mark on her. An evil smile comes onto her face as she twirls in place, suddenly whip like flame came shooting out going straight towards Bunny. "Watch out!" Jack yelled. Bunny hopped into a tree at last minute looking at Nia with shock. Her smile began to get bigger.

**The taste of your lips, im on a ride**

**I'm addicted to you don't you know that your toxic!**

Suddenly flames were shooting at them all just by the sound of her voice. She was controlling fire, she was not mortal anymore. She was the spirit of fire, which not only made it hard for Jack to touch her, Pitch didn't turn her into his enemy. Because she found her power made her his enemy. He had failed to save her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I watch with satisfaction as Tooth looks at me eyes filled with fear. Target acquired...now its time to capture. My chain lash out and reach inside of her. She let out a gasp and I could see her fear slowly slipping onto my chains. When all of her fear was on my chain I pulled them off of her. She feel to the ground and Jack rushes forward. He catches her before her head could touch the ground. "Tooth..." Jack whispered touching her cheek. I felt a pang in my chest but ignored it as I looked down at them. Jack's fear was gone...it was replaced by anger. He looked up and glared up at me with icey blue eyes. "Your'e a monster!" He yells at me. "Your a monster, how could you hurt Tooth? She did nothing to deserve this!" I glare back down at Jack. "Oh, really Jack? I never deserved the way you treated me either. Show's up almost a hundred years later expecting me to be all happy joy joy." I fake a happy face before I frown again.

"Lets go back into the past shall we?" I hissed at him, taking a little cylinder out of the pocket in my dress. It had a little picture of my face when I was six. But it was not a nice one, my face was covered with dirt, tears were rolling out of my eyes as my hair fell to drape close around my face. Jack eyes widen when he sees the cylinder. "Who is that and how did you get it?!" Jack passes Tooth to North as he points his staff at me. "I got it because this was the only one Pitch kept, and its mine Jack...mine! It's about time you see how much of a live h*** I have lived in my whole life! The only reason I stayed and not leave is because I waited for you to return!" I lung forward forcing him to touch the cylinder too before we were surrounded by light.

Jack:

Jack looks around to find himself in a dirty room. It had a bed but nothing on it but a thin pink blanket. He turns his head to find him looking at little Nia. She was curled up in a little ball shivering in her little rainbow pajamas. Her big brown eyes looked up in fear as a woman came into the room. Her hair was bleached and she glares down at the little girl. "He's here for you, he paid me good this time so don't fight him!" The little girl shook her head at the woman. "Please Mommy, it hurts. I don't like this." The woman growls pushes her into a room where a man sat. The woman closed the door on her daughter face and took money out of her pocket counting it as her daughter screamed in agony from inside. "No!" Jack yells and hits the door. But then he was surrounded by black again. He looks down to see Nia on the bed. Her eyes wide with fear as she shivers under her thin blanket. Her arms and legs were completely covered in huge bruises that made Jack want to throw up. Suddenly a pale hand reaches out and picks up little Nia. Her eyes close as she snuggled up against Pitch who held her to him like trying to protect her from something as Nia whimper. "It's ok, my little nightmare, you can sleep now. I'll give you another sweet dream." Jack watches as Pitch kisses Nia little forehead and her eyes flutter shut.

Suddenly a little dream sand appeared over her head. There she was in the sand running around chasing something Jack couldn't see. She smiles in her sleep and snuggles against Pitch more who looks down at her with sad golden eyes. "I'll take you away from this evil place one day...I'll protect you from all evil." Pitch sets her down on her bed and covers her with a thick black blanket that Jack remembers seeing on her bed when he visited her while she was still normal. Pitch eyes were now filled with anger as he looks out the window where it was snowing. "How dare you...leave her in this place Jack Frost!" He growls "I'll get my revenge on you, for her sake."

Jack shakes his head as he skips to another memory. There she was at age eight. She was standing front of a mirror looking at her bruised body. Her eyes filled with tears as she continued to stare. She reached forward and close her eyes. Suddenly the mirror shattered and her mom came into the room. "How dare you? The cost me a lot of money!" She yelled smacking the little girl across the face. Not expecting that Nia fell back and onto the broken glass. Jack watched with horror as she screamed. "Serves you right! Now you better get ready, your job is just an hour away!" Her mother yelled before slamming the door closed. Pitch was there once again, he gently picks Nia up and strokes her face as she began to cry. "Come with me to my nightmare kingdom." Pitch pleads as he holds Nia. "I can't." Nia managed to gasp. "I'm still waiting for Jack to come and see me again." Pitch shakes his head and sighs as he slowly takes the shards out of her back and bandages her up quickly. "Can you give me a dream please?" Nia asks as she sits on her bed. "Alright my little nightmare, sweet dreams you shall have." Pitch says as he touches her head and her eyes close again. Pitch leaves and Jack watches as Nia sleeps. Suddenly her door slowly creaks open and there stood her mother. Her mother walks over and kneels besides her daughter's bed. The woman ties the little girl up before she picks up a bucket and throws the contents all over the room and down the hall. Jack watches in shock as fire quickly forms were the liquid is. There was smoke slowly filling the air and Nia's eyes snap open.

Jack opens his eyes to find himself in North's workshop. He jumps up and runs out of the room past North. "Jack what's the matter?" Jack ignores him and shouts of for his wind. The wind picks him up and flies him into the familiar town that he always went to. He flew till he gets to the place he remembers seeing Nia playing outside of. But there was no house, nothing for one side reading:

In loving of Memory of Niana Blue: May she meet Jack again

1999-2007

Jack stares with shock. There is no way...Nia was a guardian. Her power is the very thing that killed her. But how did she turn fifteen? How was she seen by all? Oh, wait. She never talked to any adults, only children. She can only talk to children who are afraid of death.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

I watch Jack silently as he stares at where I died years ago. I glance down to see Jamie looking up at me about to shout my name. No! He couldn't, Jack would hear! I change my chains into a ribbon and quickly wraps it around his mouth before I dragged him into the woods. "Sorry Jamie, but I have to be careful. Jack is not a friend of mine right now. Please don't tell him where I am I'm begging you." I plead to Jamie as I gently remove the ribbon from his face. "Was that really needed?" Jamie growled rubbing his cheeks.

"Sorry...so will you not tell Jack?" Jamie thought for a little bit before he nodded his head. I sigh with relief and hug Jamie. "I have to go away for a while Jamie, but I will be back soon alright?" Jamie just nodded again and hugs me back tightly. I couldn't stop the smile from coming onto my face as I hugged Jamie. Jamie, he was the first to see me. He was outside in front of my grave. He put some flowers next to the stone and looked up. I was just sitting a few feet away looking at him, and he smiled at me.

Since then I have watched over Jamie and his little sister Sophie. They were the most in important things in my life. I would never let any thing, or anyone hurt them. "Dark rose." I turn to see Pitch smiling at me with his hand out stretched towards me. Jamie's eyes opened wide and he looked at me. "Nia...do you know who he is...stay away from her!" Jamie was suddenly between us glaring up at Pitch.

"Jamie...don't. He helping me, he is helping me find who I truly am. I need to go with him no matter what." Jamie shakes his head and pulls on my arm. "You can't he is evil, he will hurt you like he hurt Jack!"

I sigh and I look up at Pitch. I can't get Jamie to calm down at all. There is only one option now to get him to stop this. Pitch nods and reaches forward to touch Jamie's head. Jamie freezes, his eyes still wide with fear, I'm sorry Jamie...I am so so sorry. I couldn't stop the sob from bursting from inside of me. Pitch looks down at me as a tear rolls down my cheek. "It's ok to cry my dark rose. I said I would help and protect you from others. But the only thing I can not do is protect you from your feelings or this little boy. Now we must hurry, we only have a few minutes before my nightmare sand wears off." I nod and lets Pitch wrap an arm around my shoulders and pull me away from Jamie.

I'm so sorry Jamie, but I need to figure out how to control my powers and still stay as human as I can. This is my difficult decision, having to choose between my family or finding out how to protect the ones I love.

Jack:

There is no way, I thought she was going to be ok when I left her when she was younger. But I did not see the true pain she was feeling? How could I be so blind in a few minutes? Jack held his head in his hands as tears rolled down his cheeks. Poor Nia, she was tortured, hurt, never loved, and killed all just by her mother. The only one who actually took care of her was Pitch, so of course she trusted Pitch more than Jack.

"Jack! Jack!" He looks up to spot Jamie running out of the woods. He looked out of breath and his eyes were wide with fear. Jack quickly flew over wiping the tears off of his cheeks so Jamie doesn't see. "I'm sorry Jamie I don't have time to play today, I am sort of busy." Jamie was still breathing hard and stumbled forward grabbing the end of Jack's sweatshirt and tears rolled down his dirty cheeks. "Jamie...hey what's the matter?"

"Nia...Nia!" Jamie shouted though his voice cracked as he continued to hold onto Jacks sweatshirt forcing the young guardian to kneel beside him. Jack's heart speeds up and he suddenly grabs Jamie by his shoulders. "What about her, did you see Nia? Where? Tell me Jamie!" Jamie just pointed into the woods continuing to cry. Jack looks down at the young boy and moans. What should he do? Go after Nia or comfort the young boy. Jack quickly picked Jamie up and ordered the wind to take him to Jamie's house quickly. Their were there in seconds and when Jack looked in his breathing stop.

Laying there was Nia, she looked terrible compared to the last time Jack saw her. Her usual curls dangled around her face and her cheeks were smeared with something black. There were dark circles under her eyes and she seemed skinner than she was before. She was on Jamie's bed and from the looks of it, she wasn't feeling very good. Jack quickly flies over to Sophie's room and rested the now sleeping Jamie next to his little sister on her bed. He quickly flew back over to Jamie's room and spots Pitch kneeling next to the bed. Pitch looked like he was pain as he watched the girl breath.

"Your to weak to travel now, we have to wait in till I can get more fear for you to feed on. You haven't eaten in ten days." Pitch whispered brushing the hair away from her face and Nia smiles sadly at him. "Yeah..." Her voice so low that Jack almost couldn't hear her. "But I need to find the antidote for this...I don't want to feed like this any more Pitch, I want to be known, loved. Not feared." She tried to get up but falls into Pitch's arms. "Your to weak, you'll die before we reach the mountains." Nia pushed against Pitch tears rolling down her cheeks.

"But...I want to be with him...Pitch I love him..." Something dark fills Pitch's eyes. "No you don't, you hate him. He is the reason your this way, if he was there you wouldn't be feeding on children's fear." Nia smiled and shakes her head. "I am angry about that, but...I can't stay mad for long, I don't know why." Nia looked confused and was focused on something and her eyes open wide as she looks at Jack.

Pitch glares at Jack as he drops Nia onto the bed. Nia grabs Pitch's arm and looks up at him, pleading. Pitch sighs and glares at Jack as he picks her up and Jack opens the window. "You better take care of her." Pitch whispers to Jack as he hands Nia over. Jack sighs with relief holding her close to him. "Jack..." Nia breaths nuzzling her face into his neck. Jack holds onto her tightly. Her evil side was all an act. She never did change. Jack was so grateful to Pitch. "I will find the potion so she doesn't have to feed on the children fear any more." Jack promises Pitch before he calls his wind to take him and Nia away.

As he flew Jack looked down at Nia to see her sleeping. He was so glad to finally have her back in his arms.


End file.
